Strength of a Promise
by Story Weaver1
Summary: What keeps Sora going durring a battle with one thousand heartless? No Spoilers for KH2.


I got this idea durring the one thousand battle in Hollow Bastion

Disclaimer- I don't own Kingdom Hearts

The Strength of a Promise

Sora started coldly at the horde of Heartless standing before him. There were so many they looked like a solid blanket swarm leading back to the horizon.

" I have to find my friends, AND YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

With that he charged into the horde, Hero Crest Keyblade raised.

He sliced his way through the never ending mod of heartless. cutting left and right, falling a heartless with each strike.

" RISING SUN!" Sora leapt into the air and glowed with golden light, then dived back into the horde, slashing a trio of Armored Knight heartless. He leapt up again dived once more.

The Keyblade master spotted a Surveilance robot heartless charging up it's lazer out of the corner of his eye. He jumped backwards then flipped, grabbing the heartless at the top of his arc and pointing it towards the horde as the lazer fired. When the beamed faded, the heartless was thrown to the ground and impaled with the Keyblade.

More Heartless came. He continued fighting

Sweat was pouring down as face, his clothes were so damp they were sticking to him. Despite his limbs protest Sora raised the Keyblade into a defensive postion.

' I've been fighting for hours, but their numbers haven't shrunk at all!' Sora pushed his doubts to back of his mind and charged forward once again.

An amored knight landed a solid blow to his stomach, stunning him. Another came on his left and struck before he recovered, more heartless came at him, eager to devour a heart strong enough to wield the Keyblade. Sora was patted around like a ball before comming to his senses.

" FIRA!" He thrusted his hands to either side of him and flames burst from his palms and encircled him. The fire spell bought him enough time to collect his bearings and he lashed out with his blade.

More Heartless came. He continued fighting

Every breath was a struggle, the keyblade was hard to hold due to the sweat that covered his hands. A group of armored knights surrounded him and attacked simultaneosuly.

" Reflect!" He gasped and a defensive barrier appeared around him and repelled the heartless so he could counter attack.

And yet despite his troubles...the heartless. kept. comming.

'They'll come at you from out of nowhere, and they'll keep comming after you. So long as you wield the keyblade.' Leon's voice came unbidden to Sora's mind.

" I...can't...stop.." Sora commanded himself as he parried an attack. The heartless were all around him, and were pressing in. " I...have...to keep...going!" Sora jumped up towards a pair of surveilance robot heartless, his legs screaming at the effort. He grabbed them and spun around as they fired, giving him a bit of elbow room. It didn't last.

" RISING SUN!" He perfomed his diving combo once more but this time the heartless got him. Durring an upclimb one of the armored knights grabbed his ankle and threw him on the ground, Sora grunted as his back hit the hard earth, but didn't have time to nurse the injury. For the same heartless that grounded him was about to stomp on him. He rolled aside and jumped to his feet but was attacked from behind then again from the side. Around and around.

Suddenly the crowd cleared and Sora looked up to see a surviellance robot heartless firing at him. He didn't have time to dodge so he raised the keyblade in defense...And was smashed into the cliff wall by the force of the beam.

He screamed in pain at the impact and feel to his knees. He jammed the keyblade into the earth to prop himself up and saw saw a **still **endless wave of Heartless.

'No' Sora mentally moaned. ' No matter many I kill they keep on comming.' He fumbled in his pocket for a high potion when his hands came across his summoning charms instead.

' Stitch is busy with his own battle, Genie is the only other summon that can help me.' He pulled out the lamp charm into the air.

" GENIE!" He called and the charm glowed as his call rang out. A burst of blue and red smoke appeared before Sora and the one and only Genie appeared, with his back to the cluster of darkness.

" Sora, good to see ya! Are you in need of some phenomenal cosmic power?"

" Genie...behind... you." Sora forced out the words between gasps. The Genie turned too late and was mobbed by the spawn of darkness. It consumed him and he vanished

'He was my last hope...I... don't have the strength... to continue fighting.'

He was exhausted and bleeding in numerous places, out of items, MP was gone, and his summons couldn't help him. Donald, Goofy, Cloud, Squall, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, everyone was too busy with their own battle to help him. It truly seemed hopeless. He heard the Surveillance robot heartless charge up another blast but couldn't find the strength to look up.

The heartless fired

' You promise?'

' I promise.'

Sora's head shot up at the memory and quick as lightening blocked the blast from the heartless. His eyes widened in shock as he saw he was wielding the Oathkeeper Keyblade, it was glowing with soft white light. Sora's eyes misted over as he remembered

In the Sewers of Traverse Town is where Sora found Kairi waiting.

' Take this,it's my lucky charm charm. Be sure to bring it back to me

' Don't worry I will.'

' promise?'

' promise.'

Sora smiled at the memory, then his face was set in grim determination.

' That's right! I promised Kairi I'd come back!' The thought filled Sora with rage. ' I can't lose my heart here. MY HEART BELONGS TO KAIRI, NOT THESE FREAKS!' Sora rushed the horde with new determination and resolve. He drove through the horde like a mad beast, unleasing a full ground combo ending in explosion

" BACK OFF!" he shouted as he released the attack.

His efforts vaporized all the heartless within his reach. He turned around and threw his keyblade at a Surveillance robot heartless about to fire on him. The blast knocked it off cross and it landed in the swarm away from Sora before firing and wiping all nearby heartless. The keyblade instantly returned to his hand in time to block another attack from an armored knight. He continued fighting, getting stronger all the while. The more he fought, the lighter his limbs and the keyblade seemed, .

He at last vanquished the final heartless and had to use the keyblade to prop himself up again. He was giddy with exhaustion and joy.

' I finally beat them!'

Donald and Goofy ran up to him.

" Sora!" shouted Donald.

" Sora!" Shouted Goofy. Sora glanced up to greet his friends.

" Hey guys."

" Are you ok?" asked Goofy.

" Sure, it was only a thousand heartless after all." The keyblade master replied.

When his legs stopped feeling like Jelly he stood up and looked at the Oathkeeper. He could feel the strength of Kairi's heart from it, restoring his own.

' Thanks Kairi.' The blade pulsed as if saying 'Your welcome.' and it vanished back into Sora's hand.

" You mean you didn't have any problems all alone?" Donald asked.

" Of course not. I wasn't alone." Sora replied and took off before Donald or Goofy could ask him what he meant, they would tease him if they knew.

Although he had defeated that horde, there were more heartless and Organization XIII to deal with before the worlds would be at peace and he would be reunited with his friends Riku and Kairi. But he would perservere, the hearts of all his friends were supporting him.

' Don't ever forget. No matter where you go, I'm always with you.'

Yes I am a Sora+Kairi shipper. The promise and Leon's statment came from the first game.


End file.
